1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric headrest, which can be easily attachably detached from a seat frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical vehicle headrest is mounted to the upper end of the back of a seat to support the head and neck area of a passenger. This headrest not only can prevent the head and neck portions from being damaged as the neck is moved backwards when a rear-end collision occurs, but also can provide comfort by coming into close contact with the head portion during normal driving.
The above-described headrest includes a pad, which is made of cushion material, and a headrest pole, which is connected to a seat frame. The height of a headrest is adjusted so as to match the height of the passenger using a mechanism that is connected to the seat frame so that the headrest pole can be raised and lowered.
Recently, an electric headrest that is capable of raising and lowering a headrest pole using a drive motor has been proposed. However, in the above-described electric headrest, there is a problem in that it is difficult to detach a headrest from a seat frame due to the electrical connection structure between the seat frame and the headrest. Furthermore, in the case where a folding function is applied to the electric headrest, there are problems in that the structure thereof becomes complicated, and in that there are technical difficulties in applying the folding function to the electric headrest.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.